Ultraman Unknown Episode 1
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Episode 1: Hunted Appears Humans/Good Seijin *Alien Galagala Simus Ultras *Ultraman Unknown Kaiju/Seijin *Evil Emperor: Galtan Darkness (Mentioned) *Invisible Phantom: Alien Des Invis Chapter 1 A blue and purple ultra hastily flew through the depths of space, as if fleeing from something. However, he would appear delusional for nothing appeared to be pursuing him. He stopped mid-flight and scanned the area before resting. "It seems the coast is clear, Simus" said the ultra. "Good, finally we can rest Unknown" said a disembodied voice. Ultraman Unknown gave a nod to his Galagalan host, Simus. "Let's look for a place to hide out at" The ultra looked around for a good place to hide. Unknown saw a very bright and close by the solar system. "That seems like a good place" Simus looked through Unknown's eyes, and recognized the solar system. "That system holds Earth, a place known for large amounts of monster appearances and alien invasions. A lot of aliens also hide there, so it might be a predictable location," asked Simus. "Well you're supposed to be one of smartest on Galagala, so maybe they'd figure you went somewhere else" "I guess you're right, let's go" So they went to planet Earth, not knowing they were being stalked by someone who could not be seen. Seemingly out of the air, a figure appeared. It was a humanoid creature with a black body that appeared to be covered in chain mail and cape. It had purple eyes and clawed hands. It laughed. "So Earth is where my prey is going huh, I should report this to the Emperor. After that, I'll end the hunt myself!!" said the strange alien. Alien Des looked behind himself and flew in the direction of Planet Galagala. Chapter 2 Ultraman Unknown landed in the middle of a forest and began to shrink. Once at the size of a human, he transformed into a Galagala. Simus adjusted himself to his original form again after being inside his ultra partner for a while. "Nice to be me again," said Simus. Inside of him, Unknown gained a disgruntled look. "This place looks a lot nicer than I would've to guess" "That's definitely true, you would think it be in a state of chaos with its history" "Well, I better find an area to set up a base" Simus walked through the forest. The planet was very beautiful, probably one of the most compared to all the other planets he had been to. The Galagalan came to a clearing covered from the sky by the surrounding trees. "This place should do, open and hidden from aircraft," said Simus. "I agree, we'll be covered from being found by any of Emperor Galtan's minions," said Unknown. "Not so fast, my prey" Simus became startled and turned around. There stood a shadowy figure with a cape. Alien Des had come to kill his quarry. "Who are you alien?" asked Unknown harshly and suddenly from inside Simus. "My name is Invis, I'm an Alien Des sent to hunt and kill my prey. You are my prey" "You were sent by Emperor Galtan, weren't you?" asked Simus. "Correct my quarry, and now I shall end the hunt" "Then we will fight!" "This will be a glorious battle for sure!" Chapter 3 Alien Des Invis grew from the size of a human to that of a kaiju. Simus transformed into Ultraman Unknown, and grew to the same size. The two-towered above everything in the surrounding area, dwarfing the trees below. Suddenly something strange happened, Invis disappeared into thin air. "Where'd Invis go?" before he could figure it out more, Unknown saw that the trees below, and in front of him began to be crushed by something unseen. "What the..." Unknown was punched in the gut with such power that he flew back a couple of hundred meters. He landed on his bottom and went sliding back. More trees of the woods were crushed beneath the feet of something. He quickly got back up and searched around, only seeing trees. Ninja stars of no known origin flew out from mid-air at Unknown. He dodged a majority of the projectiles only being cut by two. He was then knocked down in the back of the head from an unknown force. Unknown was getting frustrated. "What's happening!?" he yelled in anger. "We keep getting hit by something we can't see" answered Simus. "I can see that! I mean I understand it!" "Maybe Invis and the Alien Des can turn invisible" "Sounds like a good theory, let's put it to the test" More trees began to be trampled. When the crushed trees made a path near Unknown, the ultra lunged forward full force with a fist. He hit something in midair and heard a small cry of pain. Phasing back into existence, Invis appeared. "So you uncovered my secret," he said. "Yep, now shut up while we beat you up," said Unknown as he launched his fist into Invis's face. The alien flew back, but stopped himself from a crash landing, throwing more ninja stars at the same time. Unknown dodged them once again, but by the time he was finished, his alien opponent was gone once again. "Where have you gone this time?" Unknown was then knocked down to the ground as a force came from above. A laugh could be heard as the ultra got back up. He summoned a blue boomerang of light and threw it in the direction in front of him. It hit something and caused Alien Des Invis to appear on again. Unknown leaped forward and clobbered Invis so hard that he was knocked down. The ultra formed his arms into an L formation and fired a beam at the Alien Des. "Noooooo!" said Invis. The beam collided with Invis, and caused a great explosion, destroying him. Unknown stood for a moment before turning into Simus again. Chapter 4 Simus adjusted to his returned form once again. That fight had been interesting. "That was kind of easy," said Unknown from inside. "It was, but it might not be a good idea to say things like that," said Simus. "Why not?" "We may jinx things and deal with a much greater challenge" "You're a scientist, why do you believe in jinxing, mojo, and curses?" "I've seen such things actually happen, the amount of Minus and Positive Energy are almost always the determiners. The stronger the Minus Energy, the stronger the foe" "I don't believe in Minus Energy, but whatever, let's find that clearing again and set a camp" "Alright then" Simus walked away with some pride for their victory against Alien Des Invis. In some nearby bushes, a devilish figure hid and watched. "You don't believe in jinxes, Unknown? Hmmmmmm. Interesting, I'll make sure you understand such things really do exist!" after finishing its soliloquy, the devilish figure slinked into the forest, likely back to its lair. Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:Emgaltan Category:Completed Works Category:Fan Episodes